The brick wall
by SeddieCrazyChick5
Summary: How does Ron and Hermione's relationship continue after the war? It's Hermione's birthday and Ron has to admit his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

The brick wall

Morning surprises

It was Hermione's Birthday. The morning seemed very dull as Hermione made her bed. The young woman was dressed in white shoes with little heels, dark blue jeans which had a green belt on them and a white top with buttoned middle. She picked up her wand from the highest shelf on the wall and glanced through the window. It wasn't sunny and it wasn't raining either. It was just very cloudy. "Happy Birthday Hermione (!)" She told herself in disbelieve of the weather.

As Hermione went downstairs from her bedroom at 6.00am, she noticed that the room had been messed with. She paused for a moment on the stairs. "Huh?" She mumbled to herself. No one was downstairs except from her: Arthur Weasley was at work, Molly Weasley was at Bill's and Fleur's shell cottage, Fred and George worked in their new shop and the rest of the family were in bed. As soon as the war was over, everyone started shopping a lot and going where ever they wanted. Hermione heard heavy footsteps from upstairs. Someone must have waked up, she thought. Hermione started to make tea for her breakfast. She was thinking of Ron and she couldn't get him out of her head. She took a large gulp of hot tea and burned her tongue with it. "Oh, bloody hell!" she gasped, breathing with her mouth through her teeth.

Ten minutes later, Ron came downstairs, dressed in his normal clothes. "Good morning" Hermione said smiling.

"Morning Hermione" Ron said "Oh, and happy Birthday!" Ron was now a meter close to her. He couldn't resist staring at her because of how beautiful she was on her 18th Birthday.

"Thank you" Hermione blushed as Ron came closer to her. She didn't know why she was blushing in front of Ron. Since Harry and Ron became friends with her, she always felt like she was special. Hermione didn't have any friends before she found out that she was a witch. No one found her very attractive, but she didn't mind. She didn't want to be like everyone else with make-up and special hair styles every day. Ron was about to tell her something, but Ginny rushed into the room hugging Hermione, her red hair all over Hermione's face.

"Happy Birthday!" Ginny screamed in excitement. Of course, Hermione knew how Ginny loved to celebrate people's Birthday's, but it depended what mood she was in. Hermione giggled.

"Thanks Ginny" she said. Suddenly Harry came running into the room. He looked very alerted, as though he saw someone naked. "What happened now, Harry?" Hermione asked giggling. Everyone could tell that he just got out of bed by the state he was in. His dark hair was messed up and he was still in his PJ's.

"Oh, my god Hermione!" Harry shouted. Everyone started to look at Hermione very alarmed. Hermione didn't know what was going on. Harry couldn't talk because he was out of breath.

"Go on Harry! Spit it out!" Ginny snapped.

"Happy Birthday!" It went silent for a while. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione shared quick glances for a moment.

"Is that it?" Ginny breathed. Suddenly all the friends burst into laughter except from Harry.

"Well, thanks anyway!" Hermione tried to stop laughing but she couldn't. Harry was so alarmed, that he made people think that someone died. He was a number one actor, but sometimes it went downhill.


	2. Chapter 2

The brick wall

Ginny is wrong

"Oh, come on Harry! Do you really think, I would possibly wear this?" It was now 11:09 am, and Harry and Ginny were arguing about what they would wear at the party that was starting at 4:00 pm. They were in Ginny's bedroom, which was a mess after she tried on 11 dresses. Most of them were too short and some of them were too long (like wedding dresses). Harry was telling Ginny to wear a golden dress that was up to her knees, and Ginny disagreed because apparently she would blind people with it. Ginny is a kind of person that loved dressing up... and complaining about the outfits. When she was little, she always used to dress up in her mother's clothes and walk around the house, pretending that she was a model. Yes, the catwalks were involved too. Her mum didn't seem to mind, as long as Ginny brought her clothes back as it was.

"Ginny, you are only wearing this for...um...5 hours?" Harry was trying to explain. Ginny just shook her head and picked up the best dress out of 12. The dress was skin tight, up to her knees with a pink bow on the waist and red in colour."Well... that dress is awesome!" Ginny smiled at this and started tidying her room. Dress by dress in the closet. Harry helped.

Meanwhile, Hermione was too trying on different kinds of dresses. She was very focused on only two dresses: first one was very simple, the colour was blue, with no straps to hold it up. The second one was too blue, but longer and had a small, green belt on the waist to go with the green bow which was tied to the right side of the dress. Finally, after 30 minutes she picked up the second dress and sighed. You're the winner, she thought. As she placed the first dress back into the closet, someone knocked on the door."Hey, Hermione! Open up!" Ginny was rapidly knocking on the door, possibly angry. Hermione unlocked the door.

"Hey Ginny. I was just-" Hermione started to talk but Ginny cut her off. Ginny was now walking in circles around the room with her arms folded.

"Listen, I have no idea how he could treat me this way!" Hermione opened her mouth and smiled.

"Okay, what has he done now?" She now started to giggle.

"Okay. First, I showed him my dress that I'm going to wear, and then he just said: Well...that dress is awesome!" Ginny added the deep voice when she pretended to be Harry.

"Um...Ginny? What's wrong with that?" Hermione asked. Ginny's mouth dropped open as she was staring at Hermione."What?"

"You say what's wrong with that? I say he doesn't pay much attention to me! I mean, it looked like he didn't mean it." Ginny sat on Hermione's bed and put her face in her hands. Hermione sat next to her and put her arm around Ginny.

"Ginny, he does mean it. You just don't realise how much he loves you. Believe me." Hermione comforted her. Ginny looked up at her and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, really" Hermione smiled. Ginny stood up and headed towards the door.

"Hey" she stopped with the door opened. "Thanks" Hermione smiled at this as Ginny went out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The brick wall

Asking questions

At 13:00 pm, after deciding what people are going to wear, Molly came back after seeing her son and daughter-in-law. Arthur was still at work. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were all in the living room. Hermione was reading a book (as usual) on the floor leaning against the sofa. Ginny was on a chair near the fire place, writing down ideas for the party, and Ron was on the sofa staring into the fire place and taking glances at Hermione. Molly was busy in the kitchen cooking food for dinner. Suddenly, Ron deeply signed and everyone heard him. Ginny just looked at him for a moment and then back at her paper. But Hermione took a deep breath and spoke to Ron. She didn't know that she would be brave enough, but she took the chance. She turned around to look at him and he looked back at her. "You...okay?" How stupid was she? She could get more out but she didn't feel like talking.

"Course." He answered. "Why shouldn't I be okay?"

"It's just the way you... the way you act." Ron looked confused at that. Hermione just shook her head. "Never mind" She stood up and walked up to her bedroom. Ron stood up too... but he didn't follow Hermione. Instead, he walked into the kitchen and took some food out of the fridge. He felt the cold breeze hit his skin as he opened it. It was like the time when there was the war. He remembered what happened to him that he was in the cold night fighting for his life. A tap on the shoulder brought him back to reality.

"Hey, Ron. You want to know what happened to me outside?" It was Harry. As usual after the war he seemed very dazed. Ron smiled at him and slowly placed the food on the counter.

"Nah, I'm good" with that Ron walked upstairs and knocked on Hermione's door.

"Who is it?" He heard Hermione ask.

"Um... it's me, Ron" Hermione opened the door quickly and smiled.

"Hi...um...come in!" Hermione held the door for him and closed it when he entered. He sat on her bed and she sat next to him. "So...err...did you want to talk?"

"Actually, I just wanted to let you know that...well...if you want of course...um..." Hermione looked at him as though he was about to propose to her. "We could go for a walk before the party?" Ron finished his sentence. Hermione smiled to herself although Ron couldn't see that.

"Course. Let's go." They stood up and walked towards the door. The next thing they did was very awkward: they bumped into each other and nearly fell over. "Oh...err sorry I was just-"

"No it's all my fault...err...I should have-"

"Um...let's just go..."

"Yeah, good idea" with that they walked out of the room, without bumping into each other again.


End file.
